


Kiss the skin that crawls from you

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Boyfriends in love, Emotional and tired Aaron, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, caring Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert does his best to soothe and comfort Aaron after a hard, tiring day at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the skin that crawls from you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy, kind of smutty (flut? smuffy?) one-shot. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Aaron slammed the door behind him when he got home and leaned against it tiredly. He wasn’t sure if he was about to smash the door in, or start crying. It had been such a trying day what with clients who just wouldn’t cooperate, things going wrong generally at the scrap yard, and to top it off he and Adam had had a row. All he wanted was to curl up on the sofa and forget today ever happened.

He heard soft footsteps pad through the living room, and then Robert was there. He didn’t need to ask anything; he could tell just from a look that Aaron wasn’t in the best of moods. So he took him in his arms and swayed him gently back and forth.

‘Tea?’ he asked gently.

Aaron shook his head. ‘Just wanna…’ he breathed in deeply. Robert’s scent permeated his mind, and then he was crying, weeping on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

‘Hey, hey. It’s okay.’ Robert held him tighter and felt the tears soak through his shirt to his skin. ‘Oh, Baby. You should have called or something.’

He shook his head again. ‘No time,’ he managed through his tears. He drew back and rubbed his eyes. ‘I’m so stupid. Sorry.’

‘No. No, you don’t have to be sorry. Hey,’ Robert lifted Aaron’s head by the chin so he could look at him properly. ‘This is what I’m here for, okay? Well, this and amazing sex.’ That got a smile out of Aaron. Robert rubbed his shoulders. ‘Look, get undressed. I’ll run you a warm bath, okay?’

‘A bath?’ Aaron said.

‘Yeah, you know, one of those things that make you clean? It’ll help you relax.’

Aaron chuckled. ‘Okay. Thank you.’ He kissed Robert on the lips, soft and sincere and climbed the stairs, Robert right behind him.

He heard Robert turn the taps on in the bathroom, but as soon as he got into the bedroom, Aaron found he couldn’t even muster the energy to undress himself. He collapsed on the bed and stared at the doorway.

Robert found him there five minutes later. He knelt in front of Aaron and touched his face, cupping his cheek and running his thumb across his lip. ‘Hey,’ he said quietly, his voice rising above the sound of the water filling in the bathtub. ‘C’mere.’ He held his arms out and Aaron fell into them willingly. Robert ran his hands up and down his boyfriend’s back, trying to soothe him. ‘I’m gonna check your bath. Just a second, Baby.’ He was just a moment, and Aaron heard him turn the taps off again. Then he was back, kneeling once more and taking Aaron’s shoes off, followed by his socks.

Standing, Robert took Aaron’s hand and pulled him up. He unzipped Aaron’s hoodie and kissed his neck softly, ghosting first his lips then his tongue over every sensitive area that he knew about. Aaron melted against him, and gripped the bottom of Robert’s shirt, not to pull it off, but for support. With the hoodie puddled on the floor, Robert took Aaron by the hand and led him to the bathroom. 

He slid his hands up Aaron’s torso, under the t-shirt, raising goosepimples on Aaron’s skin. As he lifted the garment, Robert’s palms skimmed across his boyfriend’s nipples. When the shirt was off, he leaned down and kissed them, swirling his tongue around both of the soft, pink peaks in turn until Aaron was clenching his fists in Robert’s hair and his breathing was heavier and thicker with want.

Once again, Robert sank to his knees, and Aaron’s own almost gave way at the sight. The man unbuckled Aaron’s belt and drew it through the loops slowly. He kissed Aaron’s stomach, causing the muscles to tremble a little under his ministrations. He licked around the bellybutton and dipped his tongue in, pulling a soft groan from Aaron. Finally, he pulled Aaron’s jeans and underwear down carefully past his half-erect member until they were pooled at his ankles. He let Aaron balance unsteadily on his shoulders as he stepped out of his jeans and boxers, then ran his hands down his muscular thighs, dipping around the backs of them and up until he squeezed his backside just slightly, causing Aaron to grunt but breathe an unsteady laugh as well. Robert smiled up at him and got to his feet.

‘Get in before it gets too cold,’ he whispered. He watched Aaron get in and sink down in the bath, breathing out gratefully as he did.

‘Thank you, Robert,’ he murmured. His head was leaning back, his eyes closed. He opened them only when he heard a quiet splash in the water, and saw Robert wetting his sponge, then lathering it with his shower gel. ‘What’re you doing?’ he asked, all curiosity.

‘Washing you,’ his boyfriend replied. ‘Is that okay?’

He waited for Aaron’s nod before he dragged the lathered sponge around Aaron’s neck, down his throat and chest, and moved to his shoulders and arms. He kept his eyes focused on his task, but could feel Aaron’s eyes on him the entire time. He bypassed his penis for the moment, which hadn’t deflated in the slightest while he was washing Aaron, and went straight to his legs, washing his thighs, his shins, his calves, his ankles and his feet. Aaron felt like he was being worshipped, and when Robert placed a delicate kiss on the top of his right foot, he whimpered and clenched his fists against the sides of the bath until they turned white.

‘Robert,’ he whispered. He waited until those blue-green eyes were on his before he said, ‘kiss me.’

Robert did. He didn’t tease, he didn’t play; he just kissed Aaron tenderly, passionately, with all the love he knew how to give. When they parted, they were both panting. ‘I love you,’ Robert whispered, a hair’s breadth from Aaron’s lips.

Aaron nodded. ‘Love you, too.’ He cupped the back of Robert’s neck with his wet hand and pulled him back for another searing kiss.

When he drew back again, Robert ran his hand down the length of Aaron’s torso before reaching his cock which was hard and pressed against his stomach. He touched it lightly and Aaron jumped, his back arching, his eyes flittering between Robert’s lips and his eyes. ‘Shh shh,’ Robert soothed. ‘I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you. I always do.’ He repeated the same light action and Aaron keened in his throat, high-pitched and desperate. Aaron’s eyes started to close. ‘Look at me,’ Robert said softly. It wasn’t a demand but nevertheless, Aaron was powerless to resist.

Robert gripped him tighter, and Aaron arched his back again, trying to push himself closer, trying to get more friction. ‘Shh,’ Robert soothed again. ‘Let me.’ He made a loose fist and stroked Aaron’s cock, his fist clenching tighter the faster his movements became. His hand caused a ripple in the water. He had to adjust himself slightly from where his knees started to ache on the tiled floor, but Robert didn’t stop. 

Aaron couldn’t be sure where he was. He was floating, he was somewhere above everything, the only thing keeping him grounded was Robert’s hand on his aching cock. His hips jerked, and his eyes remained on Robert’s, but that was all he knew. He forgot about the day, he forgot about clients and scrap and Adam, and just felt his boyfriend’s hand on his body as he took care of him. Aaron suddenly felt overwhelmed by the amount of love he felt for the man, and it was that—more than the increase in speed, or the clenching fist, or the panting that left Robert’s mouth as he watched Aaron’s face contort in pleasure—that made him come apart. The love he felt for Robert was enough to send him spiralling both upwards and downwards and never want to return to his own body.

He came back to himself with a gasp though, and he panted through the spurts of his orgasm, Robert only letting go to gather him in his arms when Aaron started to tremble. He kissed Aaron’s hair, his neck, his shoulder, and ran his hands over every inch of him. He jerked back when Aaron started to shiver. ‘Come on, Baby,’ he said. He helped Aaron to his feet and out of the tub. He dried Aaron off with the towel and, just like when he was washing him, felt Aaron’s eyes on him the whole time.

He led Aaron back into the bedroom and guided him to lying on the bed. He sat next to him, stroking a hand down his face and through his hair, which was a little less gel-sticky from the steam in the bathroom. ‘Go to sleep,’ he whispered. ‘I’ll be downstairs.’ With a final kiss to lax lips and a last look into tired blue eyes, Robert left the room and crossed into the bathroom to empty the tub.

Aaron’s eyes closed slowly. He tried to stay awake until he could see Robert’s shadow pass the bedroom and go downstairs, but he couldn’t keep his eyes open for a second longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: [](http://www.portinastorm.tumblr.com)Port in a Storm
> 
> The title is a line taken from 'To be alone' by Hozier


End file.
